pokemonnetbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Wicked
wicked is the username of a player on Netbattle, a Pokemon battling simulator. He is known for his overall stupidity and his inability to make friends offline. Having been betrayed by the vast majority of his friends, he claims to be superior in both intelligence and battling skills to every other player on the simulator. Humble Beginnings Wicked started NetBattle as TJ, a shy but determined fellow. He was a member of Team Rocket, a clan widely known for their Weezing and Arbok fetishes. He wasn't a noticeable figure in the game until a few players started a botting war against his clan. TJ initially sided with TR, but quickly realized that they were on the losing end and so became a double agent for the botters. TJ wasn't a very good double agent, having been quickly found out by his old clan within minutes. After the fall of TR, TJ started his own circle-jerk clan. His name selection for the clan, Tainted Wings, seems to have been inspired by the emo genre and it would be a sign of things to come. The clan drew in respectable numbers, appealing to the outcasts of Smogon/Pokerealm and newbies of NetBattle. One of these first players named MeThOd passed himself off as aDORKable, a player thought to have quit a half-year earlier. TJ heavily recruited new players, promising instant authority on his server, then told all but one that he already made his selections. The tactic worked and TJ had a following of sorts, although they would never seriously compete for a top 10 position in the server registry. Eventually, TJ realized that clans were idiotic to have on NetBattle and so decided to run a normal server, but with the purpose of getting back at his critics. The Creation Of A Monster TJ changed his username to wicked, another emo-inspired move, and began to work on a tournament script. This tournament script was heavily borrowed from a rough draft that another player had written a few weeks earlier. After completing the script, wicked whored it around NetBattle and demanded authority for it. Many people gave in to his demands, having just started NetBattle. However, major servers such as Smogon and Pokerealm were already working on their own tournament scripts and balked at his demands. This greatly upset wicked, who vowed to get revenge on these servers for declining his offer. Pokerealm began to run tournaments and it was at this venue that wicked decided to make his mark in the NetBattle world. He signed up for a three vs. three tournament and was teamed up with Chromatic and task, who were thought to be two of the best OU battlers at that time. His partners had off-days against great players and ended up with a combined record of 1-3 in the first two rounds. Wicked, however, won his first two matches easily against new players. Determination and a lot of hax helped wicked to win his third-round match against Skarm, considered to be a top-tier OU player. It was this win that started to give wicked the idea that he was indeed the greatest player in the history of competitive battling. Unfortunately, he would take extreme measures to prove his point, ultimately losing everything in the process. If You Can't Stand The Heat, Get Out Of The Kitchen Many within wicked's circle of e-friends noticed a change in his demeanor and initially saw it as a boost in confidence. However, his decisions to ban Br players on sight and determine authority based solely on battling skills were seen as a bit extreme by most players. Eventually most of his old friends left and wicked was left with only a few confidants, who were susceptible to his moods. One of these confidants grew tired of the way things were being run and so decided to unban everyone in the server to bring wicked back to earth. Instead of seeing the err of his ways, wicked broke down and was supposedly unable to move for 3 days. He quickly disowned his e-friend and decided to start stealing people's passwords, hoping to get them banned from the major servers. Almost all of wicked's remaining regulars were appalled at this behavior and left the server, deciding that this wasn't what they wanted to spend their time doing. Wicked, in response, made his server private and began to use SID and IP changers in order to deceive unsuspecting players. A few fell for his ploys, but most were unconcerned with the rants of a single, misguided player. After a while, wicked seemed to disappear from the internet entirely, although he probably just remained in the shadows. Category:Netbattle_Users